This invention relates to a fish hook construction adapted to increase the probability of implanting the hook into a fish and decreases the probability of swallowing the hook by a fish during use by an angler.
Prior to this invention, it has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 699,397 to provide a fish hook with a vane or a wing which extends in a direction from the hook shark directly opposite to the direction of extension of the hook. By utilizing such a wing or vane, when the line attached to the hook is pulled, the hook will move upwardly toward the direction of pull. This upward move is caused by the drag imposed by the wing or vane which functions as a fulcrum to provide the upward hook movement. If the hook is positioned so that the hook extends away from the fish, the sudden pulling and upward movement of the hook will cause the hook to move away from the fish thereby rendering the hook useless. Accordingly, it would be be desirable to provide a fish hook which improves the probability of implanting the barbed point portion of the hook into the mouth of the fish during use by an angler.